Bubbles
by S Girlie
Summary: Through hard work, even Naruto is not always successful, sometimes it takes a little help to acheive goals. SasuNaru


Something Naruto was completely incapable of doing was blowing bubbles. Whenever he tried, he would either blow too hard or his wand would be too damp; this of course, never once caused his determination to fade away. With every failed attempt, it made him want to work harder until he had made it a daily ritual to spend an hour a day, while he was in the village, to attempt to blow bubbles. He practiced in the kitchen so he could easily clean up the mess the soap made with every attempt, it was a trick that he had learned early on in his quest. So far he had not succeeded in creating a single bubble, though frustrated, Naruto had tried his best to keep cool about the subject. He did not tell anyone in fear of ridicule.

One day while coming home from a mediocre D rack mission, Naruto had the oddest feeling. He did not feel as anxious about going home to practice bubble making, he did not even want to think about the soapy wand or bottle. Never once had he felt so unmotivated, as he walked into his apartment, he let out a long sigh and immediately fell back into his couch. Thinking to himself, he felt as if this was the ultimate defeat; never had he wanted to do something so badly and yet he was completely incapable of doing it, even with hard work. He wanted to punch something, his frustration had reached it's max. Today would be the day, he felt, he would have to put the wand down for good and accept his inability.

Getting up after a few minutes, he felt as if he should not waste any more time on the matter. He left his apartment to go to his favorite ramen bar, a place he had long forsaken for his bubble-making attempts. The walk took longer than Naruto had remembered, or perhaps he was just anxious to return; his mouth, remembering the vivid taste of the food, began to water. Before long, he was in a full run to the bar, then happily seated making his order. When his food had been served, Naruto let out a full grin, he had forgotten about the joys his favorite food could bring him. Though his mouth was in ecstasy, his mind kept racing back to the bubbles; as hard as he tried to forget, it hurt him still to be unable to do something so little in importance.

After paying for his many bowls of ramen, Naruto scratched his stomach and headed home; there was nowhere else he could think of going this late in the evening. After a few minutes, a thought went through his mind, Sasuke. Naruto cursed at himself, he had been avoiding his boyfriend for months because of his bubble habit. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was upset with him, but he couldn't exactly tell Sasuke he was using all his free time for bubble-blowing. He had made compromises to please Sasuke, leaving Saturdays open to be together with him, but this was not enough. Sasuke was upset with whatever was stealing Naruto's time away from him; and angry with Naruto for allowing it to happen.

Now that Naruto had felt like nothing would become of his bubble habit, he set off for Sasuke's home. He knew Sasuke would be pleased to have him all to himself from now on. The way to Sasuke's home was far from the ramen bar so Naruto had decided to jog there, reaching the gate of Sasuke's mansion he called out to him loudly. He didn't hear any shuffling from the inside as he usually would, but rather when he came to the porch he found Sasuke with bubble-wand at hand. Naruto was shocked, his face immediately shifted expressions to one of being flabbergasted.

"Naruto..." Sasuke put down his bottle, slowly turning to him, "It's about time you've come to see me. I was beginning to think only thought about me on the weekends."

"I think about you all the time, jerk!" Naruto said, giving him a quick hug, more focused on the wand, "D-do you think you could show me your technique!? ... It's not like I can't do it or anything! I just want to see if mine is superior to yours!" He quickly added, not wanting Sasuke to catch on to his weakness.

"Whatever." Sasuke shrugged, turning to grab his container of soap. He took a light breath and dipped his wand into the liquid, slowly exhaling his wand immediately dispersed a wave of bubbles, leaving Naruto in awe.

"You look like you've never seen some one blow bubbles before." Sasuke smirked, handing Naruto the wand, "Let's see your technique. I'm sure you couldn't blow a bubble if your life depended on it."

"I can so!" Naruto said nervously, dipping his wand. He took a lighter breath than he usually would, trying to mimic Sasuke's technique, he blew fiercely on the wand, but was only rewarded with a splatter of soapy water. Sasuke chuckled and took the wand from him; he felt an intense sensation of embarrassment, without Sasuke realizing it, he had tapped into one of Naruto's greatest insecurities.

"You're trying too hard," Sasuke dipped the wand, handing it back to him, "If you want to blow a bubble, your breath has to be constant and soft, you can't do that when you are too eager."

"Oh.." Naruto blushed, holding the wand with his new found knowledge, he was excited with the chance of potential success. He took another breath and carefully exhaled into the wand, to his astonishment, he was congratulated with a single bubble. As the bubble rose beyond him, he let a loud, booming yell, he jumped up down with excitement and flailed his arms about in victory; he had finally achieved his goal.

"You are so lucky you have me." Sasuke smiled, watching Naruto continue to cheer, "I bet it would have taken you forever without me, you are such an air head sometimes."

"I love you!" Naruto screamed, glomping Sasuke in an instant. He had never felt so grateful for Sasuke's assistance, he hoped Sasuke would never find out how hard he had tried without him or how effortless it was by his side. Perhaps Naruto began to understand how much he needed Sasuke after his bubble-blowing catastrophe.


End file.
